


Warm

by thundercracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, just some more analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Freezerburn Week 2018 Day 3: Hot and Cold





	Warm

At a first glance, a stranger would think that Yang Xiao Long was hot and Weiss Schnee was cold. Very simple.

 

And… at first, they would be right in those assumptions. 

 

From the beginning, Yang was a ray of sunshine. A sunny ball of energy; a bright light in dark times and a warm, enchanting soul who sought only to make everyone around her laugh and smile. Lighthearted and energetic and so full of love. She was everyone’s friend and rock; a real ride or die. She would fight people who threatened that safety with fire. Hotheaded and aggressive just as she was upbeat and cheerful. 

 

Weiss was cold. Standoffish. She was prickly and sharp, using her wit as a blade more often than not. If she didn’t have something scathing to say, she didn’t say much at all. She rarely smiled and laughed even less. Her quicksilver tongue got her in trouble with her family on many occasions. Even ended up damaging opportunities for friendship plenty of times. The ice that colored her eyes seemed to frost over into her heart as well. 

 

Yang was the sun, and Weiss the moon. Somehow two sides of the same coin while being total and complete strangers. They were within each other’s orbits.

 

But as time went on… circumstances changed. Yang found herself growing colder… and Weiss bloomed into someone warmer before anyone had the chance to blink. Before anyone could even comprehend the repercussions of these events. 

 

Blake left her.  _ Abandoned  _ her. Just like Raven. Leaving her wounded and crippled and useless. Just threw her away. Her father pitied her, as much as he denied it…  and damn it, she pitied herself too. Then Ruby left left her, without warning. She forced herself to get better, to get stronger again. Yang needed to find and protect her sister, above all else. She built up defenses. She grew her thick skin quickly and shut out the part of herself that was bubbly and overjoyed at what life had to offer her. Because it didn’t have anything to provide. Not anymore. 

 

Meanwhile, Weiss fought tooth and nail in Atlas. Raged her own wars, completely alone. Isolated. Desperate to reclaim any sort of love or affection she received with Team RWBY during her time at Beacon. She was denied this. Punished for desiring it; for  _ demanding _ it. Instead of letting this ruin her as it would have had before, she became warmer and lighter. Kinder. Sweeter. If her father wouldn’t open his heart, she would open it far larger and wider. She would give others the love she’d been denied so long. Weiss would become the kindness and light she wanted - no, needed - to see in the world. 

 

The two of them met once more, after months of separation,  in Raven’s encampment. 

 

Weiss had been immensely surprised with Yang’s arrival. She hadn’t been allowed a second to collect herself since the airship crashed. She was even more surprised with Yang’s burning hot aggression towards her mother… as well as her icy cold rejection of the woman. 

 

Yang didn’t know how to approach Weiss after finding her in that woman’s camp. She felt a strong flare of protectiveness and immense warmth and recognition upon seeing the girl. The one who hadn’t actually abandoned her… taken, yes. Abandoned, never.

 

Weiss had to adapt to Yang’s cooler opinions. How she would coldly change topic when Blake or Adam were mentioned. How she would become flippant whenever her arm or lack thereof was brought up. Unsure of Yang’s sudden disregard for their friend and their goals. 

 

Yang was even more surprised with Weiss’s seemingly melted demeanor. Her offers of concern and gentle guidance shook Yang to her core. She never knew Weiss could be this soft… this lovely. She felt herself grow warm, whenever she was around. Yang could allow just a bit of her previous jovial attitude show, as long as this girl was with her. By her side. 

 

Weiss was still frosty and sarcastic. 

 

Yang was still full of jokes and snark. 

 

But… somehow it was duller. Less genuine. As though Weiss pretended to be annoyed with her friends and that Yang was more likely to only enjoy teasing when it came to her sister and Weiss. 

 

Both of them were each hot and cold. And when they met in the middle… it was comfortable. Light and tender, and both of them were surprised by how much they liked it. How much they wanted and needed this balance between the two of them. 

 

Before, the two of them were icy hot. Now… they were somewhat of a blend. With each other, just calm and loving. Accepting. They could be whatever they wanted to be within each other’s company. 

 

They’d somewhat known before, at Beacon. They were quite literally polar opposites and they knew that it had… somewhat attracted them to each other. Attuned them to one another.  

 

But now, after each experiencing their own versions of both hot and cold, they knew that the two of them were a force to be reckoned with. The two of them, both frigid and scorching in their own rights, could be warm together. Together they were snug, never too chilly or overheated. Always ready to bring the other up or down as needed. 

 

Not one of their friends would have assumed the two of them would be such a power couple. Or even a couple at all, really. Several of the others had admitted they’d assumed Blake and Yang were a match made in heaven. Assumed Weiss would find herself some stuck up rich guy before getting to know her. 

 

But the two of them were just hopeless romantics with each other. Never giving each other a cold shoulder nor overheating with each other. There was fiery passion and cool, rational problem solving. A true balance between lovers that their friends noted couldn’t be replicated by anyone else. It was a sensation only the burning sun and a fluttering snowflake could create by coming together. 


End file.
